


Coffee

by shinysparks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, Plot? What Plot?, cute ichabbie is cute, so very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: "I come bearing coffee," Ichabod announced as he entered the archives, holding two large Starbucks cups and offering a smile to his very sleepy partner...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Something I'd written over a month ago to help brighten one of Thymelady's mornings with cute Ichabbie. Something I promptly forgot to post. Oops.

"I come bearing coffee," Ichabod announced as he entered the archives, holding two large Starbucks cups and offering a smile to his very sleepy partner. It had been a long night, after all; a long night that had seen the two fearless Witnesses avert the zombie apocalypse.

Abbie smiled back at him, and quickly took the cup that bore her name. She drank it down quickly, tossed it, and then grabbed the cup that had "WEIRD REVOLUTIONARY WAR COSPLAYER" scribbled on it. Ichabod's cup disappeared in a few gulps.

Ichabod stared back at her, looking quite scandalized. Abbie laughed, and then pushed him back into one of the bookcases hard, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

When the kiss ended, he stared at her. She stared at him. He wiggled his fingers. She smiled. He grinned, and then he tore away and ran out the door.

"Crane?! Where are you going?" She called after him.  
"TO GET YOU MORE COFFEE!" He yelled back, smiling all the while...


End file.
